Global mod
The Russian answer by Akkella to the MIB88 Megamod. Global Mod is an extensive russian ''Fallout 2'' mod, which is an ideological successor to Alternative Life mod, authored by Mynah aka Avega. Most importantly, this mod is interactive and is being developed from early alpha version to a final release. During its development players are welcomed to test for bugs and glitches, and voice their own gameplay suggestions as well. 'Installation ' Fresh humangous install of Fallout 2, then unpack the Global Mod archive into that folder. Please try not change anything in the fallout2.exe file or the ddraw.ini (unless you know what you are doing). Otherwise, unexpected crashes could occur. Enjoy the mod. 'Current Version' Current version is of April 25, 2011, next update date is unknown. 'Changes/fixes since Demo version' #Trade system is changed further. Now everything is sold and bought in a barter way, except the best items. The elite items can be bought from the loan sharks for money, price depends on your Barter skill. #New craft system implemented. Resources for crafting can be found in random encounters (right on the ground, in locked boxes and chests), in traders inventory or in new scripted encounters. Scripted encounter is placed on the worldmap, just click on green triangle to enter the location. There are different versions: Tree (use Repair on it to get wood), pile of junk (use Repair on it to get parts), box (use Science on it to get small parts), rusted barrel with a metal door (use Science on it to get metal). #Weapon and armor degradation is tied to your Repair skill now and depends on how often you service your stuff (in mechanic shops or yourself through the repair menu). #Your Speech skill now affects the experience points gained as long as your skill is equels or over 50 and points were not gained from killing something. The bonus received directly depends on your Speech. #Now you can become a trapper by doing quests for Slim. This will allow you to make traps from dynamite (can't be used in combat though). #Added new perk — Flexible person. #Changed Doctor system. Linked to a healing rate of the player's character. 'Pre-release Global Mod contents' #Alternative Life and the mods that are in it, which includes: most of the YikxX mod-patch, Vertibird mod, Freelance slavery mod, Seraph's Fallout 2 Mod, Miria mod, Sulik's sister mod, Abbey and many other mods by the author Mynah aka Avega. #Colly mod v1.01 by Sokil. #Vault 14 mod v1.2 (which includes Bess mod v1.0) by Austin. #Mr Fixit v1.2 by TeamX with recipes by TeamX, Belk, Akkella and Moimi. #'Rural Renesco mod' (updated to a beta version). #Cold Hearts and Modoc Revisited by Chris Parks and Dude101. #A Letter From The Past random encounter by Alexei 'escapist' Shishkin. #Maps from Fallout 1, Bunker 21 and Truck Locations, Wasteland Merc 2 and maps with objects from ng mod by FredTec location called "Science research town", and new FRMs (art) from AK-47 mod. #Most of Killap's Fallout 2 patch plus some more bugfixes from the vanilla version of Fallout 2 that were never corrected by any of the patches. #Added the New Vision mod (v1.2) by TeamX. #EPA mod by Chris Parks. #New engine features: the use of the 0 key is now blocked in dialogues i.e. no more cheating to leave a conversation. HP doesn't restore while waiting with the Pip-Boy (only during movement on the world map). All of these by Ray using Sfall, and the save-loading function will not work during combat, so no more running away, by Tehnokrat. #Thanks to Ray, Sfall 2.1a has been added. Also, by Ray, several new random encounters and numerous fixes. #Added a critter from Fallout Tactics taken from No Mutants Allowed #Most new maps created by Ursa (plus new art for SVD rifle and AK-47). Especially cool addition to this mod is a sniper outpost in San Fransisco. NOTE: Also included are some new original mods by Akkella, they are modular and are being added gradually, which means they cannot be used separately! * Trouble in Arroyo (Arroyo + quest line with Ross-Ghan) * Vipers' fate (Den) * Southern Den (Den) * Slag's mine. (Ghost Farm) * New quest line (Redding) * Friend of Raiders - the ability to join the raiders (Raiders) * Yakuza faction (New Reno) * Fake anarchists (New Reno) * Skin heads and anarchists (NCR) * Union with the looter (Vault 15) * Russian marines (Science research town) * Inequal balance (San Francisco, quite a mod in itself) * The fate of Enclave (Enclave) * Shuttle (San Francisco) 'New gameplay additions by Akkella (added in modular way over time)' #Hunger mod i.e. a food system. Only place where food is not used is in Arroyo (except on bridge and wilderness maps). Considering the Chosen One can catch some animals in the desert or find some water, the Outdoorsman skill becomes quite useful for long journeys into the wasteland. Meat jerky, iguana-on-a-stick or iguana skewers are consumed during world map travels according to the character's Strength. These foods can be used directly on the player's character model as well, or bought in numerous restourants and bars around the Core Region. Not eating for prolonged periods of time makes you lose HP and get poisoned (since you'll be eating dumpster crap, and such). #Armor and Weapons repair mod. This is an important gameplay change. Each armor has its durability value which you can check by talking to one of the game's mechanics (Vic, Smitty, Valerie or others). The more you fight in battle, more chances for critical armor failure. Same thing with weapons, except the durability is also dependant on weight and materials they made from. For instance, a sledgehammer has more use in it than a 10mm pistol. You can try to repair your own equipment by using the Examine function on yourself, but it will take much more time and success of the repairs depends on Science and Repair skills. This means you could possibly waste your time and money. Weapons of your enemies degrade as well, leading to critical failures and explosions. This happens mostly in the wasteland since in towns it gets repaired regularly. #Experience points for killing almost anything is reduced by half, but you can recieve extra points from doing new quests and killing new NPCs. New critters were added like lizards, bees etc. #Added new items. Changed the weight and volume of the items. Stealing is a lot harder to do now (try to develop your skills and get more perks). Carried weight is more realistic now. Plus, stimpaks and drugs weigh more then nothing now, so money is the only thing that's free to carry. This brings certain balance into inventory management, making Fallout more realistic. Some items received new functions, positive and negative, or got old functions changed (stimpaks, super-stims, booze, beer). #Added more random encounters with varied content. Notably, you can loot the bodies of people you kill, and only you. Another new feature is during bandit encounters you will be extorted for money, and if you pay they let you go without a fight. #One of the main gameplay changes is an alternative barter system: In big cities merchants sell goods only for money, while other traders only buy certain types of items (for example, Tubby doesn't buy guns, and Flick doesn't deal in meds). Some towns have dealers who buy your stuff only for money, take anything but pay you dirt cheap. Barter is only used in the wasteland (special traders were implemented) or between regular NPCs (Mom in the Den, Jo in Modoc). On another note, the merchants' inventories have been substantially expanded; there are raw materials for Mr Fixit, elite items are very rare, meat jerky for the hunger mod, and ammo was made rather scarce for balance purposes. #Added new maps, new NPCs, new quests for old NPCs, and changed some original quests. #Increased penalties for aimed shots, changed some NPCs AI and perks. 'External Links' * Thread on fallout.ru * Full Version of pre-release Global Mod * Patch (just unpack into the folder with installed Global Mod) updated on 04.25.11] ru:Global Mod Category:Fallout 2 mods - Foreign Category:Fallout 2 mods - Major